A vehicle is an apparatus which can be driven by a user who gets therein in a desired direction, and a representative example may be a car.
For convenience of a user using a vehicle, various sensors and electronic devices are equipped in the vehicle. Specifically, a study on an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) is actively undergoing. In addition, an autonomous vehicle is actively under development.
A vehicle may be provided with various types of lamps. In general, the vehicle includes various vehicle lamps having a lighting function of facilitating articles or objects near the vehicle to be recognized during driving at night, and a signaling function of notifying a driving state of the vehicle to other vehicles or pedestrians.
For example, the vehicle may include devices operating in a manner of directly emitting light using lamps, such as a head lamp emitting light to a front side to ensure a driver's view, a brake lamp turned on when slamming the brake on, turn indicator lamps used upon a left turn or a right turn.
As another example, reflectors for reflecting light to facilitate the vehicle to be recognized from outside are mounted on front and rear sides of the vehicle.
Installation criteria and standards of the lamps for the vehicle are regulated as rules to fully exhibit each function.
In some implementations, as the development of the advanced driving assist system (ADAS) is actively undergoing in recent time, development of a technology for optimizing user's convenience and safety while driving a vehicle is required.
As one effort, development of lamps for a vehicle, which are capable of outputting light in various manners by reflecting the ADAS is actively undergoing.